The Forest of Eternal Mist
by Freya Bobbissimo
Summary: Rokkaku doesn't get enough love, so I turned them into ninjas and tossed Sengoku in for the heck of it. Rated for brief nudity.


**PRINCE OF TENNIS -- AU/Crack/Shounen-ai -- Ninja!Rokkaku + Sengoku / Saeki x Sengoku? LOL.**

**Story by: Freya **

---

It was said that those who entered the _Forest of Eternal Mist_ never returned, and yet no man has figured out why.

Something in the way those stone gray leaves waltzed amongst the whirls of mist captivated the hearts of village residents, and they were never seen or heard from since. And no matter how many barriers and incantations were formed on the forest entries to keep people OUT, at least one would be dragged in every so often, as if there were a leash wrapped around his neck, and he was beckoned by his master to come home.

For instance, one respected village patron, by the name of Sengoku Kiyosumi, was whisked into the unknown.

It didn't register to him, that he had ended up in the forest of no return, until that that damsel he followed, who practically glowed with beauty, vanished into the maze.

Next thing he knew, his body was embraced by a whirl of mist, and he could feel himself being lifted from the ground.

Am I ascending into heaven? was his first thought. His second was whether or not that girl was making him float like this.

It never occurred to him to be afraid, though, despite the stories told of this forest. He never thought once to fear. After all, if a pretty girl was involved, there was nothing to fear.

Right?

---

Swept with consciousness, Sengoku had risen to a sitting position on a very foreign, and very white futon. He appeared to be in a shrine of some sort; everything in this room was too clean and too lavish to think otherwise. No house in the village looked nearly as good as this. He had a feeling that wandering into unknown was the best thing he had ever done for himself.

Whatever this was, he sure there'd be girls involved. The best looking girls in the whole wide world.

"Hehe, LUCKY!" he said, as he thrust an exuberant fist into the air.

"You really think so?" said a smooth voice from the room's entrance. A silver-haired man, sporting a black tunic, a belt of assorted gear, and... fishnets? walked forward, sliding down his mask to reveal gorgeous eyes and a killer smile.

One smile Sengoku would find remotely sexy, if he weren't thinking about girls at the moment.

"Hey, this is supposed to be heaven, right? Where's the girls?"

The ninja snorted.

"They're in the Nymph Village, probably all naked and bathing together by now--"

Sengoku could almost feel the drool running down his hot face, and all the wonderful images of pretty girls... NYMPHS even... bathing together. Bathing... naked... whoa...

I was so turned on he could hardly see straight.

"Can you, hehe, maybe, you know, um... ?"

"Take you there?"

Sengoku squeaked, in a voice the silver-haired boy could barely muster. He rolled his eyes playfully, but this certainly wasn't the first time this kind of thing has happened. That perfect smile of his refused to falter.

"Only if you can defeat me," he said, crouching into a fighting position. "The name's Saeki, by the way."

"I'm Sengoku." He observed the other boy's lean arms and snorted a bit. The orange-haired boy had no problem with the challenge. In case the pretty ninja hadn't noticed, he himself was built like a tank.

"We'll see." Saeki's tone and grin is friendly and nothing more.

---

Saeki took the victory in under a minute.

"It was... YOU! YOU were that GIRL!"

"A true warrior always sees through deceit, love. You've got a lot to learn."

Sengoku was going to protest, mostly weirded out be being called "LOVE" by this bea... boisterous young boy, when in a single POP, he glowed with the beauty of a thousand nymphs, and had breasts larger than any of them. And really long eye lashes.

"Were you going to say something, love?"

Even her... HIS voice was sultry, and and sexy, and divine, and...

Sengoku fainted, when Saeki lifted his tunic from his chest and let it fall to the floor.

---

"I think you overdid it," said a long-haired ninja from Saeki's side.

"That's because Sae-kun got the _breast_ of him... pbbt!"

The owner of that statement got his body hurled across the room via one, sharp kick.

"NOT FUNNY, DAVIDE!" bellowed another young ninja; an irritated one at that.

"Why? Why is he unconscious? Why is there blood running down his nose?" inquired another ninja, who had smoke shooting down from his own nose.

"Because," answered Saeki, cradling the the new arrival on his lap and stroking his hair affectionately. "He's still got a lot to learn."

---

It was said that those entered the _Forest of Eternal Mist_ never returned, and Sengoku figured out why --

"Still need me to do the boob thing?" asked Saeki one night, with a knowing smirk melted across his face.

"Umm... I'll pass this time... "

-- because there was no way out of a ninja's clutches. They saw into the very soul of every opponent; every human being. They knew how to drag people in. They know how to stake claims. Most of all --

"'Cause the village isn't half as fun as this, huh?"

-- they knew how to stay hidden, so an eternity of fun was always in their grasp.

"Lucky for me!"

E N D

**A/N:** These ideas were ganked shamelessly from _Naruto_ and _Suikoden II_. I'm such a dork, LOL.


End file.
